The Entheomancer (3.5e Prestige Class)
The Entheomancer The Entheomancer is a man shunned by Gods and Demons alike. Not for any misgivings upon the Outsider's part, but because of a pact that was never made. As children, an Entheomancer is approached by an Outsider of any particular alignment (but usually Demons or Devils), and are offered a chance for great power in exchange for something less tangible (ie, their soul). As Children often do; their fear, mixed with their misgivings of this stranger offering them the ultimate "candy," usually refuse. These dealings normally occur while the child sleeps, where the Demon (or other outsider) enters his dreams and makes his proposition. What Seperates Entheomancers from Warlocks, is that they said no. The Outsider, either angered or simply apathetic about the child's choice, simply leaves. From that point on, Extraplanar Entities shun the Child, even those of radically different alignments than the original Outsider who made the proposition. The Entheomancer upon taking this class, learns that when he refused the dealings at such a young age, something inside him changed. Perhaps it was the innate magic that resides in all children, or perhaps it was the concequences of powerful magical contracts being recanted. Regardless of what it was, to an Outsider, the Entheomancer is an Extraplanar Void. As the Entheomancer becomes more experienced with his particular condition, he can learn to turn it against the same Outsiders who shunned him. Becoming an Entheomancer Entheomancers are born, not made. Most are Fighters, Rogues, or Barbarians, but a select few are Monks. Arcane Spellcasters seldom become Entheomancers and Divine Spellcasters can never become Entheomancers Class Features All of the following are class features of the Entheomancer. (Ex): The Entheomancer can Detect Outsiders in the same way that the Paladin can Detect Evil. This ability is usable At-Will. (Ex): Outsiders find it very difficult to pinpoint the exact Location of an Entheomancer. As such, he gains +10 to all Will Saves made to Resist Scrying from Outsiders. The Entheomancer always knows when an Outsider is Scrying upon him, and he may choose to take 10 on any Will Save against a scrying attempt made on him by an outsider. (Ex): Any attack made by an Outsider against the Entheomancer as a 25% miss chance. (Ex): The Entheomancer gains Spell Resistance equal to (10+ 1/2 HD + Cha Modifer, if positive). If the Entheomancer already has Non-Stacking Spell Resistance granted from another Class or Racial Ability, then this Spell Resistance stacks with it for the purpose of Defending Against Spells and Spell-Like Abilities Of Outsiders. (Su): At 2nd Level, the Entheomancer can choose to make a Touch Attack vs. an Outsider to mimic the effects of Dimensional Anchor. The Save DC is equal to (10 + 1/2 Entheomancer's HD + Cha Modifier), In addition, any Outsider who fails his save vs The Dimensional Anchor becomes Exhausted, regardless of whether or not they are normally immune to Exhaustion or not. (Ex): At 2nd Level, the Entheomancer's Mind is under the effects of Mind Blank at all times. If an Outsider attempts to force his way into the Entheomancer's Mind, The Outsider must make a Will save equal to (10 + Entheomancer's HD + Entheomancer's Charisma Mod) or take 1d4 Points of Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma Damage. (Ex): At 3rd Level The Entheomancer gains the Favored Enemy Ability. Unlike the Ranger's Favored Enemy ability, it affects All Outsiders, not just one particular sub-type. The Entheomancer gains a +4 Bonus to Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks vs. Outsiders. In addition, he gains a +4 Bonus on Damage rolls vs. Outsiders. (Ex): At 3rd Level, The Entheomancer's Shield of Ostracization improves, All Outsiders who attack The Entheomancers have a 50% miss chance. Ex-Entheomancers Should the Entheomancer ever take a level in a Divine Spellcasting Class, he irrevocably loses all Entheomancer Class Abilities. Campaign Information Playing an Entheomancer Combat: The Entheomancer serves the same role in combat as he did before he became an Entheomancer Advancement: Most Entheomancers take levels in Barbarian, Rogue, Monk, or Fighter. Some however, take a few levels in Forsaker (3.5e Prestige Class). Resources: Entheomancers are not an organized group, and very few would know that there are others like them who exist Entheomancers in the World Entheomancers fit in the same places in the world as they did before becoming Entheomancers. Some, however, may find themselves a little less.... Religious. NPC Reactions: As NPC's can't tell an Entheomancer from a hole in the ground, their reactions are based off of their other classes Entheomancer Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Planes) can research Entheomancers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class